Voyage Logs on a New Species
by A2D the Colourblind Zebra
Summary: Deciding to explore a new area of the Pikmin Planet, Olimar happens upon a strange new creature even smaller than the Pikmin. Zelda sort-of crossover. Post-Pikmin 2 and maybe 3. Oneshot.


A/N: Pikmin fic! I love Pikmin, I finally got around to buying Pikmin One a few weeks ago when I went to a retro game shop (but they didn't have Pikmin 2) and it's so amazing and cute.

I'm not too sure when this is set, probably after all the Pikmin games for simplicity's sake, as it's more than the third time Olimar has been to the Pikmin planet. No Louie, sorry. I haven't played Pikmin 2, so I don't think I could do his character justice.

This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, I won't say anything about it here, but it is very obvious.

One of my favourite parts of Pikmin is Olimar's notes at the end of the day; I hope I did an ok job with his style.

Of course I don't own Pikmin.

* * *

**Voyage Logs on a New Species**

_**Captain Olimar's Voyage Log,**_

_**Day 1**_

_I have again returned to the Pikmin planet to continue my cataloguing of the organisms and other points of interest. Of this planet's six continents I am confident that I have merely scratched the surface of what can be discovered here. I cannot wait to begin exploring this new region in the morning. _

_**Day 2**_

_I haven't much to report today. While exploring the forest I encountered the ever common Red and Dwarf Bulborbs, it seems they __**thrive in almost all environments**__ of this planet, as well as Honeywisps. I am sure there are more creatures in this region, both known and unknown; I need only to find them._

_Speaking of which, I believe I saw a yet undiscovered organism scurrying by, a very exciting prospect, but perhaps that was only my imagination. I also found a series of __**peculiar scratch marks**__ upon the side of a Kingcap that was otherwise in perfect condition. _

_Are these occurrences related? I can only wonder._

_**Day 3 **_

_**Leafy Minret**_

_In this planet that I believed to be__** solely inhabited by giants**__, I have found a creature slightly smaller than the Pikmin themselves. It is the creature I mentioned yesterday (Day 2), as I caught a more substantial glimpse of approximately five during my exploration this afternoon. I name it the __**Leafy Minret, **__and some of my first glance assumptions of its behaviour yield very fascinating implications on this planet's fauna._

_Though somewhat conspicuous alone, when gathered in large groups they seem to be adept at visual mimicry, particularly of the Snavian family. What appears to be __**leaf-like fur**__ around the Minret's abdomen, in contrast to the pale fur on their head and paws, provides the ability to remain unseen in grassy areas, as well as create a vague imitation of the scaled body of the __**Burrowing Snagret**__. A white, feathery tail aids their balance and allows them to __**walk upright**__, and may be crucial in further mimicking the appearance of the Snagret in deceiving potential predators. _

_From this I believe the Minrets to be very sociable creatures, relying upon __**strength in their numbers**__ to cooperate and ensure their survival, similarly to the Pikmin themselves. Even in this still largely unknown land, it seems that even very different creatures can evolve down similar lines._

_Tomorrow I will return to learn more about this exciting new discovery._

_**Day 4**_

_From my observations today the Minrets appear to be mainly herbivorous, and I have seen two or three carrying fruits such as Sunseed Berries and Cudpid's Grenades, presumably back to their nests._

_In the early morning, while directing the Pikmin to uproot some grass to help them mature I noticed a Minret leaping from the tips of grass blades to latch on to and __**pull Honeywisp eggs down**__. Whether they are unaware of the small tufts of grass that store nectar, or are predisposed through instinct to be drawn to Honeywisps I cannot be sure. _

_The nectar seems to have no visible effect on the Minret's appearance or demeanour, and as I have witnessed them drinking dew from leaves, perhaps the nectar is only a treat and __**not essential**__ to their survival. _

_When the Pikmin were still occupied a Minret scurried closer, but before it completely reached the pool of nectar it disappeared completely, and yet the pool depleted and the Pikmin seemed to notice its presence. It seems they have an ability to __**render themselves invisible**__ to some creatures. How intriguing! _

_**Day 5**_

_There was a torrential downpour last night, and I did not dare land the ship lest some Pikmin needlessly drown; I hope the Minrets found __**suitable shelter**__. They have __**no Onions**__ like the Pikmin to protect them; surely they must dig burrows in which to rest, if they are not to fall prey to this planet's vicious wildlife or adverse weather. Even though I have only just discovered them, I can't help worrying. I think, in some odd way, they remind me of the Pikmin._

_Worrying even when not exploring can sure work up an appetite, I suppose I'd better prepare some Instant Space Noodles…again. Maybe tomorrow I can stumble upon a _**Diet Doomer **_and treat myself_**, **_or an _**Enamel Buster**_**, **__or…but I'm rambling. I wish The Ship hadn't made them sound so enticing, I have work to do I can't just think about food all night, no matter how loud my stomach's being._

_**Day 6**_

_I have been here for nearly a week now, and as I knew how much my family would start missing me, and I them, even though I can still send emails, I wandered around collecting a few souvenirs to take home. After returning with so many items on my previous visits here I wonder if I can hope to continue finding items that will capture their imagination and keep them interested in this planet. Oh, the pressure._

_But that's beside the point, as I was concerned about the Minrets after the rain I had been searching for them all morning as well, to no avail, and then, suddenly, one wandered past very amiably, carrying a __**four-leaf plant**__ over its head, clutching onto its stem like a handle. _

_At first I thought that it was simply taking the plant back to its nest as either bedding material or food, but when it passed under a blade still wet grass, and the water droplet flowed over the leaves without any of it affecting the Minret. How resourceful, using the leaf as an __**umbrella**__. Back on Hocotate we generally use them just to keep in the shade on bright days, but things can have many uses I suppose, especially on this planet where specialisation is key to survival._

_**Day 7**_

_I have thought for a while now, that Kingcaps are very inconvenient fungi. Through odd coincidence they always seem to get in my way during my explorations, requiring Pikmin to __**destroy them**__. During my visits over the past few days in this new area however, their growth patterns seem much more varied in more open sections, and I have begun to appreciate them for what they are. At the very least I much prefer them to Puffstools._

_One particular Kingcap I have seen seems to have had_ _its holes __**filled in**__ with dirt and leaves, some left open. It reminds me of a charming little hut of sorts, with windows. _

_I suppose that must seem like a silly, romanticised thought in this ever hostile land, but I guess I can't help but see the beauty of nature no matter what, in some cases. Maybe it's just the Kingcap spores colouring my view of them._

_Regardless, Minrets must use them as nests. It seems even they enjoy their privacy._

_**Day 8**_

_**Kindred Fragment**_

_A new souvenir I have discovered today. It is half of a round blue stone with a pattern engraved and jagged edges. I wonder if I could find the __**other half**__, then I could give one to my wife and I could keep this one, so we could always have something to keep us together. I'm rambling again._

_**Minrets (Cont.)**_

_Later in the afternoon I happened upon about five Minrets, gathered around the Kingcap that one had chosen as a nest. I was very cautious in ensuring I only observed them from afar, lest they proved hostile to myself or the Pikmin when in a group. _

_They supported my assumption that they are a very sociable species, and spent a long time sitting together and chattering between themselves. When apart they seemed to __**hide small objects **__in patches of grass for a reason I have yet to determine, which I am sure will require much investigation in the future. _

_Through all my observations over the afternoon they displayed __**no imitative behaviour**__ of the Snagret, even when startled, as they merely disappeared for a few minutes. Actually, I haven't seen any members of the Snavian family here at all, perhaps I was mistaken._

_Being able to view them for an extended period of time I have realised that they do not have green fur, but wrap themselves in leaves, though I do not know what they could be used for._

_As I have now discovered more of Minret behaviour, and corrected my previous errors, from this point onwards they shall be known as __**Fleeting Minrets**__, referring to their shy nature and ability to vanish._

_**Day 9**_

_Having become quite accustomed to the sounds of this planet I became more than a little concerned when I heard the roars of a Red Bulborb echoing around the forest from my ship this morning._

_Once I finally reached the Bulborb it had rammed itself into the Kingcap and smashed right through its hollow centre, most likely to drive the Minret out. The Minret was not unprepared despite their docile nature, swiping at the Red Bulborb with what appeared to be a giant sewing needle, using it as a spear. _

_For such a creature smaller than a Pikmin, I was shocked by its tenacity, and yet I could not see it besting such an enormous foe alone. Only being here as an explorer it was probably not my place to interfere, but I couldn't bear the thought of just doing nothing. _

_Partly without thinking I charged forward with my twenty Pikmin, quickly overwhelming the Bulborb. _

_After it had glanced around and was sure it was safe, the Minret purposefully pulled its red hat back on and readjusted what I now realise was its cloak made from leaves, and flashed me something of a smile before vanishing on the spot and no doubt dashing away._

_**Day 10**_

_Today I returned to the area where the Minret had fought the Bulborb. A group of a dozen were helping move the contents of the Minret's destroyed shelter to another Kingcap deeper in the forest, one half carrying what looked like wooden stools and tables. The others huddled around the former owner of the Kingcap, communicating with a series of squeaks as if trying to comfort it._

_The Minrets seemed less nervous than I had previously seen them, and they allowed me to observe them without taking any notice. _

_Watching them I felt as though there was something amiss with the Minret's behaviour, even back home on Hocotate with Bulbie's over-attachment to his bed, and my armchair while I'm away, there was something more than instinctive protectiveness over territory there. It was then that a strange thought occurred to me, the Minrets did not use the Kingcaps as simply a shelter or a nest, it was __**like a home**__ to them. _

_It all fell into place. The clothes, the houses, the seemingly complex language between themselves, the door shaped scratches on Kingcaps; The Minrets are __**no mere animals**__, they are very civilised, more so than any creature I have encountered on this planet thus far, even more than the Pikmin._

_I have misjudged them so thoroughly, in fact, who am I to name them in the first place? Surely if they are so intelligent, they have __**their own name**__ for themselves as a species. Now I feel rather guilty for naming them so rashly. Oh, if only I could understand them, then all my assumptions could be corrected._

_**Day 11**_

_**Minleep Berry**_

_While exploring today I found this small pink fruit on the ground, small enough to fit comfortably in one hand. Given its size and __**high nutritional value,**__ this may be part of the Minret's diet, if I should still call them that. _

_The fruit is very sweet, though it contains a pleasant nutty aftertaste; I wish I'd savoured it now. If it could be taken back and cultivated in Hocotate it could become a popular snack. Maybe it would encourage my kids to eat a little healthier._

_Strangely, the berry contained __**no seeds**__, perhaps its purpose in the plant's lifecycle differs from traditional fruit? So much for my creative plans to promote healthy eating. I will be sure to investigate this further, that is, once I locate the plant itself._

_Could it be that… the Minrets left it there for me to find? What an odd possibility._

_**Day 12**_

_It's truly remarkable, I found a group of Minrets today and I could understand them! Apparently the Minleep Berry from yesterday is actually called a__** Jabber Nut**__, and allows me to __**understand**__ the Minret Language. I don't completely understand how that would be possible but the wonders of this planet never cease._

_Speaking of which, the Minrets actually call themselves __**Minish**__, though they speak of an ancient creature of unimaginable size that they served who also called them __**Picori. **__It seems they delighted in pleasing them, and used to hide money and whatnot in grass for them to find, and that habit persists even now._

_Even the Pikmin were curious, and the Minish welcomed them gladly with hugs and cheers. They were just as excited as I was, not to mention curious of both me and the Pikmin. I told them as much I could muster in between trying to ask them questions about their species, but most of the time I couldn't speak properly. My wife always says I could never say what I wanted to say when it was important._

_They are not from this planet, and have instead travelled through some sort of __**'portal'**__ that opens only every hundred years. Those that have crossed over this time wish to live on this planet as many of their kind used to; even despite the lack of the creatures they loved what could be eons ago, though they themselves have hardly changed._

_The Minish that I saved a few days ago introduced itself as Vesteri, and told me that it had hid the fragment I had found, known to them as a __**Kinstone**__. In their traditions Kinstones are hidden, and if they become reunited it will spread happiness and signify an endless friendship between the two holders, and then the two halves fuse together. What a wonderful concept. I fused my half with the Minish immediately, what a wonderful souvenir this will make; I can see a lot of wonderful memories will one day spring up whenever I look at it._

_Oh, this is all so exciting I can barely type down everything I want to say, and I'm sure I'll be forgetting the most important parts. I think I'll even email home and tell them my family about this too. I cannot wait to discover more about the Minish and the rest of the wonders of this planet, what one can learn so far from home and how it can apply to life anywhere, it makes me proud to be an explorer. There's so much more for me to find out there I'm sure, just waiting!_

_But for now, I'd better get some sleep._

* * *

A/N: obvious crossover is obvious, but come on it is kinda suspect, The Minish Cap came out between Pikmin 1 and 2, and the PICori are actually called MINish, hmmmm. Don't even ask how this works, I dunno, the Minish interact with many different worlds other than Hyrule, or this is an alternate universe where they lived on Earth instead? Whatever ^^;

Thank you for anyone who reads this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
